Conventional door hardware includes a doorlock, whether of the latch or deadbolt type, and a cooperating strike mounted on the door jamb to receive the latch or bolt. In the most common arrangement, the strike is a simple stamped metal plate with an aperture of suitable size and shape. In a typical arrangement, the strike is mounted to the door jamb using wood screws that are fixed to the door jamb.
For the door and the door jamb to work properly, it is essential that the lock or deadbolt fit perfectly in the hole or aperture of the door strike. If either the strike or the lock are out of position and do not mate correctly, the door will not close properly creating a serious security risk. The problem with accurately positioning the lock and strike is twofold: First, there is the problem involved in the original mounting of the lock and the strike. Typically, the lock is mounted in the door first and then the strike is located in the door jamb so that it matches identically to the lock. The second problem arises when a building settles or changes relative position as a consequence of age or other factors. In those circumstances, it is typical that a door and door jamb will become out of alignment with one another so that the lock does not mate properly with the strike. This creates a serious problem not only with regard to security and the aesthetic look of the door; but, as one attempts to reposition the strike by reboring holes into the door jamb, it weakens the structure of the door jamb and creates additional security and aesthetic problems. Therefore, a need has been recognized in the art for a strike that is adjustable without reboring the door jamb.
Another problem faced in the art of door hardware is that generally different strikes are used depending upon whether the lock includes just a simple latch mechanism or includes a deadbolt. The problem is particularly significant should one choose to replace a lock with a deadbolt or add a deadbolt to a lock with a latch. Therefore, another problem faced by the art is to provide a universal door strike that is adaptable for use with both a latch and a deadbolt without reboring the door jamb.
The foregoing problems have been recognized in the art for many years and while a number of solutions have been proposed, none of them satisfies both problems in a device that is both simple to use as well as easy to assemble and mount in the door jamb. The inadequacies of the prior art is shown by the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,341 to Dietrich for a Self-adjusting Door Strike describes a device that uses a compensating member spanning the strike opening. The compensating member is comprised of a resilient spring loaded member and compensates for the relative position of the latch/deadbolt and door jamb by a biasing member. The disadvantages of this device is that it is complicated to manufacture and assemble and requires spring loaded parts which are subject to fatigue and therefore, pose serious security risks. It does not permit mounting both a latch and a deadbolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,397 to Allenbaugh for an Adjustable Strike describes a door strike that is primarily adjustable in the horizontal position. It provides for a vertical adjustment only by the use of oversized mounting holes. Thus, the strike has both its aperture and mounting means in one piece. A significant disadvantage of the Allenbaugh device is that the vertical adjustment is minor and requires the reboring of the mounting socket in the door jamb. A second problem with the Allenbaugh device is that it is not suitable for mounting both a latch and a deadbolt without reboring the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,293 to Russell et al. for Adjustable Strike describes a strike with two plates: an outer and inner plate. The inner plate is fastened to the door jamb and the outer plate then is mounted over it and provides for adjustment in the horizontal direction only. No vertical adjustment is provided without reboring the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,829 to Russell et al. for Adjustable Strike provides for an adjustment in the horizontal direction but no adjustment in the vertical position. In order to adjust the vertical position, the Russell device requires reboring the door jamb and reassembling the device. As mentioned before, this is both aesthetically displeasing and poses a security risk.
U.S Pat. No. 3,257,139 to Russell et al. for Adjustable Strike describes a door strike that is adjustable only in the horizontal direction by use of elongated mounting apertures. No vertical adjustment is contemplated without reboring the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,211 to Wartain for Adjustable Strike Plate describes another strike that is adjustable only in the horizontal direction using elongated mounting holes. Wartain's device cannot be vertically adjusted without reboring the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,219 to Bahorik for Adjustable Strike Plate offers a variation to the elongated hole approach by providing two embodiments. In one embodiment, there is provided an elongated notched aperture that permits adjustment of the strike in the horizontal direction only. In a second embodiment, the strike plate assembly includes rows and columns of apertures that mate with the securing plates. The primary purpose is to permit adjustment in the horizontal direction with some vertical adjustment based upon the size of the opening in the elongated mounting holes. The Bahorik device does not provide for the universal mounting of either a latch or a deadbolt and is severely limited with respect to vertical adjustment in that it is not continuously adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,119 to Flora for Adjustable Lock Strike shows a spring loaded system that provides both lateral and longitudinal alignment of the strike plate. The disadvantage is that the springs will fatigue over time and it provides only limited vertical and lateral adjustment. A further disadvantage of the Flora device is that it requires that both the latch and deadbolt strikes be included in a single part.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,412 to Karns for Adjustable Striker Plate discloses an adjustable striker that is adjustable only in the horizontal direction and therefore has the disadvantage that it cannot be adjusted vertically without reboring the door jamb creating both the aesthetic and security problems that have been previously mentioned.
No prior art device overcomes the problems mentioned with respect to continuous adjustment in the vertical direction without reboring the door jamb or providing adaptability in receiving either or both a latch and deadbolt.
Another problem faced by the art concerns the preparation of the door jamb for receiving the universal door strike. In the prior art, carpenters would use a chisel to hollow out the location where the door strike was to be positioned. Thus, each installation was essentially a customized operation. While the foregoing patents all describe various door strikes, there is no teaching or suggestion of a mounting template for installing a door strike in a door jamb.